Integrated circuits have an ever increasing number of components thereon. System On Chip (SoC) provide multiple computer components or in some cases entire electronic systems on a single chip. Network-on-Chip (NoC) brings network communication techniques into the chip environment. It has been proposed to provide circuit switched communication and network-on-chip based architecture on a single integrated circuit.